No one has to know
by DreamerJMLH
Summary: Their relationship is a secret and they intend on keeping it that way. No one has to know about them, at least not right now. Their relationship through their and their team members eyes.
1. Kensi and Deeks

Hi guys :)

I don´t know why but it seems that I can only come up with oneshots, no idea why. Anyway, I´m not really sure, whether to make more out of this story or just leaving it like this. I hope you like it and thanks for reading

xoxo

Disclaimer: All rights belong to the owners of the show

* * *

It has been the same for a long, long time. Getting up, going for a run, going to work, leaving work, watching TV and then going to bed.

Every single day

On some days, he actually broke his routine and went surfing. And that was pretty much it.

But these times were over. Because whenever he left work in the past, he was always greeted by an pretty much empty apartment, well apart from Monty. He would pat his dog, maybe drink a cup of coffee and then go to sleep. But that changed.

It all changed.

Because now, he was coming home to someone, he had someone to watch TV with, someone to share his cup of coffee with and finally someone to say goodnight to. And even though they weren´t supposed to be together … They were happy. Keeping it their own little secret … their own chance at happiness.

They still fought like hell, but every night, they would kiss each other, just to show they were still ok. At work, no one noticed the changes. The bickering, the flirting, the fighting, the laughing and their ways of annoying each other were still there … it always would be, because it was simply them.

What no one saw were the tiny things, the hand holding under the table, the worried glances if one of them wasn´t alright, the silent "I love you" they told each other through their eyes.

And every day, their relationship progressed a little more. They slowly opened up to each other. They would show each other their scars, one by one. Every time he would open up a little more about his childhood and she would hold him a little tighter with every spoken word.

Every time, she would tell him a little more about her father and her mother, who hasn´t been in her life until hardly a year ago and he would hold her a little tighter too.

Every night, their intimacy with each other grew until they were familiar with each other´s bodies, more than anyone else ever would be.

Every day, they would learn more about the small, seemingly unimportant things, which actually mattered a lot. He knew the rituals she had after having a bad day and he knew which sweets to get her. She knew when to leave him some space and she knew exactly when and how to push his buttons.

In every moment, the walls, which have been building up for a long time, would start to crumble a little more and the pieces were slowly starting to fall.

He has known for a long time what the word "fine" really meant for her and he would see behind the false smile and know how to make her feel better. She realized when he was actually hiding behind his humour, when he had a mask on his face to hide his true feelings and she would be there for him.

There weren´t any secrets, there weren´t any hidden feelings and there weren´t any unnoticed glances or kisses they never spoke of … no stories the other one didn´t know about.

It was all out in the open … well at least it was for them.

It was what it was … they were who they were … just them. They had created their own little world no one knew about. And as far as they were concerned no one had to. It wasn´t as if they were ashamed, not at all.

It was about letting others in. They knew their team would approve of them, maybe give them a hard time for a small while with teasing them (him probably more than her). But in the end, they would accept and support them.

But it still meant letting the team in onto something private. Something only they could have. So after all, they would keep it the way it was now.

They had created their own routine. Waking up together, going running and twice a week surfing, going to work, leaving work, having dinner and going to bed. The difference was, they weren´t alone anymore. They had each other, their special relationship and their unique thing … their love story.


	2. Callen

Hi guys :)

I thought about stopping but a friend of mine told me to continue this story as did several people in their reviews. So thank you so so much for supporting me with your lovely reviews. I hope you like the turn this story takes

xoxo

* * *

G. Callen was not someone you would consider being romantic. But if he was honest with himself, he would certainly say that while he wasn´t exactly romantic, he still sometimes thought it would be nice to have someone to go home to.

Throughout his entire life, he had made various encounters with love and he had to say, they pretty much all ended badly. Whether it was because of him being undercover and lying for 6 months, or being married undercover while actually having a real relationship with her, it never ended well.

And if he was even more honest with himself, he had to admit that he had pretty much given up on finding someone to spend his life with … He had lost his hope for finding someone. It was not, that he was desperate or lonely. For as long as he could remember he had been on his own and there were only a handful of people he really trusted and his partner was one of them.

Speaking of his partner, sometimes but only sometimes, he was a tiny bit jealous of Sam. When he was talking on the phone with Michelle, telling her he would be home soon the feeling bubbled up. Just as it did, when he saw his partner with his children.

But it wasn´t a jealousy that made him have a grudge or getting angry … no, he just started to think what it would be like to have someone waiting for you at home, having kids running around the house, calling you daddy.

But with the job he had, it would mean lying constantly to the one person you should actually be able to remain honest with. And he didn´t want to go through that … well not again. It was the job, he chose his profession and while he loved it, he had to accept the side effects it brought.

And until this day, he had thought that except for Sam, no one on his team actually had someone in his life. And how wrong had he been. Because when he came to work earlier that day, wanting to take a few swings at the punching bag before starting on his paperwork, he certainly didn´t expect to see what was unfolding in front of him.

He had to admit, the first thing that he thought when he saw that scene, was … wow …

He knew that his junior agents (well one agent and one detective) had a thing for each other … But he never thought that they would actually act on it. So he was even more surprised at what he was seeing.

Kensi and Deeks were standing in the middle of the gym, simply holding each other. He didn´t know why, but Callen felt as if he was witnessing something really important and he hid partly behind the wall just enough so they wouldn´t see him but so that he was able to see them from that angle.

Kensi had one arm around Deeks´ waist while her other hand was resting on his cheek. Deeks was holding Kensi around her waist and they were both staring into each other´s eyes, a small, identical smile on both of their lips.

They didn´t speak … they didn´t move. It was as if they were in their own little world being completely happy with just each other.

Callen could see something, he had obviously been missing for the last few weeks, but he knew that it had been there all along. It were small changes, if you weren´t searching for them (and he had to admit he hadn´t paid that much attention to it) you couldn´t see them … But now.

Of course he had noticed that Deeks had changed after his … well let´s call it encounter with Sidorov. His eyes had lost their sparkle, the jokes were forced and a grin was no longer constantly plastered on his face. Deeks had lost a part of himself, Callen knew that much.

But over the last few weeks, if Callen thought back, he had changed just as much as he had before. His smile was back, the sparkle in his eyes as well. But what Callen had missed was for who these things were reserved now. They were only for her.

And Kensi had changed too. She was worried about her partner, didn´t know how to help him. But Callen realized that she had smiled so much more, was so much happier now.

He had simply taken it as a sign of Deeks doing better … He certainly hadn´t expected that.

But he had to admit, it seemed right. The way they were holding each other, smiling at the other and simply being happy … It was right.

Callen knew that to anyone else, it wouldn't seem really important. Just two people holding each other. But the way they were standing there, it seemed to be so much more than that. They seemed happy, they seemed to have finally found hope again.

And Callen had to admit, he was happy for them, they deserved it. After all they had gone through, everything and everyone they had lost, he was happy for his agents to have found the one thing he was still missing in his life.

They had found love. Despite the dangers of their jobs, where the two of them had to trust the other with their life, these two managed to become more than partners. He was sure that they hadn´t made that decision easily. Hell, he had seen these two dancing around each other for nearly 5 years by now. Of course, he was a bit disappointed that they had not told him on their own.

But with these two you never knew. So he would let them keep their own world a bit longer, he would let them think no one knew. But he also had to admit, that these two got him thinking.

These two people standing there, doing nothing but holding each other … It gave him hope. Hope that maybe it wasn´t too late like he thought it would be. These two had taken nearly 5 years to get together. Maybe, he would be able to find the same as these two had. So no, G. Callen certainly wasn´t a romantic, but after seeing the two of them together, he had to admit that on that day, he started to hope again.


	3. Nell

Hi guys :)

Thank you so much for the amazing reviews I got. I really hope you like this chapter as well

Xoxo

**Warning: Contains mentioning of alcohol abuse.**

Nell Jones was by all means, not a sneaky person. And she wasn´t overly nosy either. So it was simply pure luck or maybe you might not want to call it luck, that she always seemed to interrupt or disturb other people and their moments.

It wasn´t like she was waiting on the outside of the door eavesdropping, to get new information on other people. No, if she wanted to know something about others, she could always hack into their personal file … not that she would do that … often.

But it seemed as if she had a sixth sense for interrupting people. She might have gotten that from her parents´ fights.

Not many people would suspect it and even less knew, but Nell didn´t grow up in a completely happy family. Of course, nowadays they would all gather at her parents' house, from great-great cousins to grandparents, everyone would be there for the smallest occasion.

But while growing up, Nell witnessed a different side of her family. It was common for her parents to fight multiple times throughout the day. They got married at a young age after finding out that they were going to be parents to Nell´s brother. And despite loving each other deeply, they were still somehow kids at the age of 18.

But it wasn´t because of their age, that they would have these arguments and it wasn´t like they were existing from the beginning. No, it all started when Nell was 4 and her brother was 8. Her father had lost his job due to the fact that he had shown up at work drunk. And it was getting more common each day for her family to find her father drunk or already passed out.

While her mother was pushing it into the back of her mind, not wanting to accept the truth, it all continued that way for a year. And despite being an alcoholic, her father always loved his family and would never cause them harm, not physically … but emotionally he did.

Nell´s mother had to work three jobs while running a household and taking care of two young children and an alcoholic husband. And whenever her father got drunk , Nell would always watch her parents scream at each other from the top of the stairs. Of course, it all changed at one point.

That point was the one time her father was driving with her brother in a car, while being drunk. And after the accident, her mother gave him an ultimatum …

´Stop drinking or you´ll never see your family again´

He chose the first one and they became the ´perfect family´ they were now. But Nell kept her sneaking ability as well as her fear of confrontation. She hated it more than anything and still does, to witness a fight between to people who love each other.

And because of that, she had no idea what to do when she saw Kensi and Deeks in an obvious fight. Her hate and fear of confrontation was partly a fact why she liked Ops better than the field. But Hetty told her to get these two back to Ops.

She knew something wasn´t right when she had seen them walk back into the bullpen not talking with each other but as she saw them, yelling at each other at the firing range, she realized that she had missed something all along. Because while these two were yelling at each other like there was no tomorrow, she saw something else in both of their eyes … anger yes, but also … love.

"Marty this is not what I meant and you know it!"

"So tell me Kensi, what did you mean?! What did you mean when you said that what I´ve done was wrong?! What did you mean when you said that it wouldn´t work this way?! What did you mean, Kensi please tell me!"

"If you hadn´t tried to save me this wouldn´t have happened!"

"Oh so you mean that if I hadn´t gotten between you and that guy who was trying to shoot you than everything would be alright?! Why?!"

"Because you shouldn´t have! You shouldn´t have tried to save me when you could´ve gotten hurt!"

"Well that´s funny because last time I checked, partners were supposed to have each other´s back and that was what I was doing, having your back and saving you!"

"But not like this!"

"Could you just tell me what you want! It was the right thing to do and you know damn well you would´ve done the same thing! So why was it wrong of me to try to protect you?!"

"He could have shot you!"

"We´ve done this over a thousand times, I could´ve been shot all of these times! Why is it different this time?!"

"Because I love you!"

The words were out of her mouth before she realized what she had said. And before she could do anything else, Deeks had his lips already on hers. It wasn´t a kiss full of anger, neither was it painfully slow, no it was a kiss that showed all of their emotions which were even for a stranger obvious. In between Deeks mumbled "I love you" and "I´m so sorry" over and over again against her lips.

Nell had seen enough arguments in her childhood and she hated every single one of them. But she still remembered that one time, when her mother told her father that he wouldn´t see his family again, if he wouldn´t stop drinking and right now, she saw her parents in front of her. Because her father had done the exact same thing, kissing her mother and telling her how sorry he was and how much he loved her and that he would change.

Nell had always known that there was something between her friends; it was just now that she realized how real their ´thing´ was. She had interrupted them often enough to know that there was something. But now, she knew that these two would get through everything life would trow at them.

Because even thought there were arguments, with enough love, couples managed to come through just fine. And if her parents did, these two would as well.


	4. Eric

Hi guys :)

Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for the amazing reviews I´ve got they are making me so happy. I hope you like the story and continue to follow reviews would be great

Xoxo

Eric Beale couldn´t deny the fact that he loved the beach, the waves, the sand … and of course surfing. But if he was asked why he loved it so much … that was a different story.

If he wasn´t that familiar with people, or in general if these people weren´t family or close friends, he would simply tell them that he liked it due to the fact, that surfing was his favourite sport. He would tell them that in the water, you felt like flying, like being free. That he would tell.

But the answer was not quite as simply if he was being completely honest. The truth was Eric loved the beach for far more than just being able to surf. The beach was a reminder, a reminder of a special time, a reminder of a special someone.

He had told his story to Nell, accidently let it slip to Deeks while surfing with him and of course his family knew. But there were hardly any other people that knew about that time … or about her.

Many people were sure, that he was not capable of just talking to a woman, let alone have a real relationship. But he was once. Of course, they had been young, were so much more carefree and simply wanted to enjoy life and absorb every moment not caring the least bit about the future.

But that had changed a long time ago.

They were 17 years old when they first met. Adrianna, or Adri as she preferred to be called. She thought he was cute, he thought she was beautiful. They liked each other from the beginning. While he had started surfing at the age of 12, Adri had never been on a surf board until she met Eric.

She loved the beach, she started to love the sport and she fell in love with him, as did he. They met as often as they could, mostly at the beach, enjoying their time with each other.

Sometimes they would share stories, sometimes they would make pictures, sometimes they would laugh together and sometimes they would cry together. Often they would spend their time by simply laying in the sand in each other's arms.

Of course everything wasn´t always perfect. They fought as well, mostly because her parents wouldn´t accept him. And they thought of breaking it off when they had been together for 6 months. But in the end, their relationship meant too much to both of them.

They overcame it all, were always there for each other … they were in love. And despite being young, they knew it was real.

But it all changed a year into their relationship. He had to admit, there was a period of 24 hours from which, he still didn´t remember everything. He had gotten a call from her parents, that alone surprised him because they never really had a soft spot for him and the next thing he knew was sitting in a hospital room waiting for the news whether Adri would survive the accident… she didn´t.

A drunken driver hadn't seen her walking across the street.

After getting the news, he didn´t remember much. In general, the following months, after she had died, were pretty much a blur in his memory. Though he always and still to this day does, remember the pain he had felt. And sometimes when he thought back, he still felt it.

He wasn´t able to surf until a year had passed. It was the first time he was able to stand on a board after such a long time and he swore, that was the moment he was able for the first time, to remember Adri and to be able to think of her without feeling pain. It was the first time he relieved a memory and felt happy for the time together.

And right now he thought of her too, while actually looking at Kensi and Deeks. He had gone to his favourite surf spot, a small bay hardly any tourists visited and in general not many people knew of. He knew he shouldn´t be watching but he was so curious that he hid behind a rock.

Deeks was sitting in the sand, Kensi´s back pressed against his chest. His hands were around her waist, one of her hands was holding onto his arms and his head was on top of hers. He heard them laughing, probably at something Deeks had said.

Deeks said something Eric wasn´t able to make out before he heard Kensi clearly.

"Oh no you wouldn´t!" She didn´t even try to hide the smile on her face while his grind was as always present.

"Fern I think we both know I would"

"Well not if you want to li-ah … Marty put me down … put me … hey don´t you dare throw me into the wat…"

Even though Kensi had actually been thrown into the water, she was quick at getting revenge. They joked around in the water like little kids, before Deeks wrapped his arms around Kensi and kissed her.

Eric had to admit that he was more than a little shocked to find out that these two were together, but he also had to say that he saw it coming. He wasn´t as unobservant as everyone thought he was, everyone could see that these two had something and he had always seen their relationship as bound to happen one day.

He just thought that he would have to wait a little longer until his suspicions were confirmed. But there was something else that these two reminded him of.

When he saw them, joking around, being that carefree as if there wasn´t any sorrow in the world, he actually saw Adri and himself. They allowed each other to let loose and to be themselves, having fun and forgetting about all the problems even if it was just for a little while.

He wasn´t angry that they hadn´t told him about their relationship, he understood what it meant to have found that one person that brought out the best in you. He understood what it meant to have someone you love so dearly. He understood what it meant to have someone, who makes you love the beach.


	5. Sam

Hey guys :)

I want to thank all of you so much for your amazing reviews :) and I really hope you like this because I had a hard time writing Sam because I´ve re-written this like 50 times and it all pretty much came out the same so anyway, I hope you like it :)

xoxo

* * *

Sam

If Sam Hanna would have to be described in one word, it would be protective. He knew that it was his biggest strength and yet his biggest weakness. Because on one hand it made him better at his job and more human while on the other hand it made him more vulnerable.

His need to protect others was pushing him up and yet pushing him down at the same time.

For him it was clear that his main focus was his family. You could clearly see that during the Sidorov case. But he was just as protective of strangers, if he wanted to be.

And with strangers, he was most protective of children. He tried to hide it often, wanted to make it unnoticeable, but basically everyone dear to him knew. Of course, his wife and kids knew that side of him, but his team had seen it too.

Even though he always told everyone that his protectiveness came from being a Seal … the truth was it didn´t. It might have strengthened during that time of his live, but the real reason was, that once in his life, he had failed to protect a child. Once in his life he had to witness what it meant to fail and lose an innocent person … and he never wanted to feel that way again. He never wanted to fail again. Because he still felt the guilt, even after all these years. He still felt the sadness and it all to often happened that he looked at another child and felt as if he was standing there.

And while he now had another life and another family, with 2 wonderful children he loved dearly, he still would never forget about them and what had happened.

It all happened during his first time in Afghanistan. He knew that it wasn´t supposed to, but it did. He had met Nesrin and her little son Samir at a market. They got the information that an attack was planned at that place and they were evacuating. Due to all the people running around, she fell right in front of him, while holding a small boy tightly to his chest.

She was a young beautiful girl, only 22 years old, with a son who was 2. They instantly liked each other and while he knew that it wasn´t supposed to happen, it did. They met as often as his job allowed and eventually fell in love. Samir loved him like a father and he loved him like a son.

He was stationed in that aria for nearly three years before he was told that his unit would be send home. He proposed to Nesrin and the three of them were supposed to leave for America together. They were supposed to go there as a family, they were supposed to stay together; they were supposed to have a happy life.

It wasn´t supposed to be the way it really happened.

They ran right into a trap. He tried to shield them from the bullets, but Samir still got hit.

He didn´t really remember a lot, but he knew the moment he heard his son scream, that he had failed. He had failed to protect him.

He was later told that the trap was set up for his unit. Out of 8 men, 5 had died, as had one child.

Even though she never said so, he knew that Nesrin blamed herself and him for their son´s death the moment she told him that she couldn´t leave the country with him. And who was he to say she wasn´t right because in all honesty, he blamed himself too. In his mind, it was his, and only his fault that the young boy had to die.

He couldn´t attend the funeral, his injuries made it impossible. Nesrin had survived the attack, but she refused to speak to him. It was the night of Samir´s funeral when she finally went to see him.

She told him about the funeral, she told him that Samir had loved him and that he would always be his father. She told him that even though he was dead now, she needed to be with her son and that she couldn´t leave the country that held her son´s grave. She told him that she loved him, always would and that she wanted him to move on with his life.

It was the last time he had seen her, even though he visited Samir´s grave every year.

And in that night he swore to himself that he would always, no matter what, protect others, especially children. That he would never see a child dying in front of him … again. That he would always, always protect them, because in every child he worked with, he saw his son.

And that promise made him search for Deeks today, to talk to him. Because while everyone else was angry with Deeks actions, he wasn´t. He understood the detective, all he wanted to do was to protect. He was surprised when he found Kensi and Deeks in the break room when everyone else had already gone home. Even though he knew he shouldn´t, he was still curios so he hid to make sure they wouldn´t see him and listened closely.

They were both sitting on the couch, facing each other, not noticing him. What surprised him most was, that one of Deeks hands was lying on top of one of Kensi´s and she didn´t seem to mind.

"Kensi we said that we wouldn´t let it change anything, but…"

"I know"

"But when I saw him firing his gun at you, I couldn´t help myself…"

"I know"

"I know everyone else is angry at me right now, for blowing our cover and jumping in front of you, but they don´t understand…"

"I know"

"Kensi all they think to know is that I did something stupid. You know if the situation would be different, I wouldn´t have blown it all and I know that you wore a bulletproof vest but when I saw his finger at the trigger of his gun…"

"I know"

"They can be angry with me all they want but I couldn´t risk getting our baby hurt. I know it was probably stupid to do and that I risked it all but…"

"I know … Marty I know … I know that what you did was in everyone else´s eyes wrong, but in mine and yours it was right. All you did was protecting me and our baby. It was the right thing to do. I know that …"

Suddenly, Kensi stood up, reaching for Deeks and made him stand in front of her. She took one of his hands and gently lifted her shirt a little and laid his hand onto her stomach, before covering it with her own.

"See, this is our baby. And all you did today, was to protect it and its mother. I know no one else understands but they don´t have to. No one has to understand except for us…"

Deeks kissed her gently before kissing her stomach and hugging her.

Sam had to admit that he wasn´t easily surprised, but that sure did. He didn´t know his co-workers were in a relationship, let alone having a baby.

But now, Sam understood Deeks´ actions even more. He understood what it meant to have the need to protect, to have the need to protect children. And he had to admit that today, when he saw Deeks shielding Kensi, he had seen himself trying to shield Samir and Nesrin.

He simply knew what it meant to want to protect the ones you loved. And he knew that Deeks would do everything to make sure that he never felt the way, he had once.


End file.
